Recipe
by Gladiosa Aliticia
Summary: Hinata mengejar cita-cita menjadi seorang juru masak. Sasuke hanyalah pelanggan yang kerap datang selama dua bulan terakhir. Ketika mimpi Hinata berseberangan dengan sang ayah, Sasuke ada di sana untuk membantunya. [#StartingWave #WordsForU] [Ending Wave oleh Akayuki Ai]


**Recipe (c) Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Recipe (c) MAMAMOO and RBW**

 **|I don't own any chara in this fanfic. This is an unprofitable fan work.|**

 **Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

 **Genre: Romance / Family**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe**

 **[#WordsForU #StartingWave]**

 **** Ending Wave oleh Akasuna Ai***

...

Pagi sudah datang. Orang-orang sudah berlalu-lalang di jalanan untuk memulai aktivitas pagi. Toko-toko di pinggir jalan sudah mulai mempersiapkan pembukaan toko. Kafe Etheria masih kelihatan sepi, pintunya belum terbuka, masih dihias gantungan bertuliskan ' _closed_ '. Meja dan kursi kayu digeser perlahan-lahan, lantai dipel. Kaca-kaca dilap. Bunga-bunga dekorasi disemprot dengan air. Meja kemudian dilap dengan kain basah. Pewangi ruangan disemprotkan tiga kali.

Hyuuga Hinata, sang pemilik kafe, mengelap dahinya sembari melihat sekeliling. Ia mengangguk puas lalu membawa peralatan kebersihannya ke loker yang ada di belakang kafe. Ia berjalan menuju tangga yang membawanya ke ruangan staf. Ia segera membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam juru masaknya.

Ia kembali ke lantai kafe. Hari ini merupakan hari yang panjang.

Dua sendok kopi dituangkan dalam kertas saring. Seuntai tali tipis diikatkan menjadi simpul. Kertas saring putih berisi bubuk kopi dimasukkan ke dalam wadah kaca, air panas dengan temperatur yang telah diukur dituangkan memenuhi setengah bagian wadah. Jam pasir dibalikkan, butiran pasir berwarna kecoklatan berebutan melewati celah sempit untuk memastikan waktu mengalir.

Hinata meletakkan wadah kaca di atas tatakan kayu berbentuk bulat. Langkahnya beralih ke dapur, membuka kulkas dan mengangguk kecil. Ia mengintip melalui sela-sela pintu, ah, kopi buatannya sudah mencapai waktu seduh yang cocok. Penutup wadah kaca diangkat, tali tipis diangkat, naik bersamaan dengan kantung putih yang berubah keruh warnanya. Hati-hati, Hinata memindahkannya ke kantung sampah yang digantung di bawah meja. Hinata menyusun bungkusan krimer dan gula dalam keranjang mini.

Bunyi 'ting' terdengar dari dapur, Hinata bergegas, tangannya merenggut dua _glove_ bercorak kotak-kotak. Ia berjongkok di depan oven, membuka tutupnya dengan hati-hati, sebuah kue polos dikeluarkan. Warnanya cokelat dengan pinggiran terpanggang, Hinata meletakkannnya di meja, dianginkan sejenak. Ia mengambil wadah kaca berisi air panas dan wadah _stainless_ berisi batangan _dark chocolate_. Wadah logam yang berukuran lebih kecil dimasukkan dalam air panas, Hinata mengaduk cokelat perlahan-lahan, membiarkan cokelat mencair dengan sempurna.

Kue dipotong melintang, membaginya menjadi tiga lapisan. Ia mengambil _whipped cream_ yang sudah ia persiapkan semalam dan buah-buahan segar dari kulkas, krim dimasukkan dalam plastik yang dilengkapi spuit, kemudian krim putih disemprotkan menutupi tiap lapisan. Kiwi, _peach_ , dan stroberi ikut menghiasi. Setelah ketiga lapisan ditumpuk kembali, Hinata menuangkan cokelat cair sampai menutupi seluruh bagian kue.

"Selesai," ucapnya bangga sambil meletakkan kue dalam _freezer._

Persiapan Hinata membuka kafe Etheria selesai sudah.

Plang di depan nama diputar, pekerjaan hari ini resmi dimulai.

...

Napas diembuskan, musim gugur kali ini cukup dingin, uap dari mulut menimbulkan uap panas. Uchiha Sasuke menggosok kedua telapak tangan. Mantelnya terasa kurang tebal untuk menepis dingin. Ia mengerutkan dahi, sesekali melirik kanan-kiri. Ia berbelok di persimpangan jalan yang ramai, langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan kafe. Ia menaiki dua buah anak tangga sebelum meraih kenop pintu, mendorongnya ke dalam. Udara hangat seketika melingkupi tubuhnya, aroma kopi merebak dalam penciumannya.

"Selamat datang."

Sasuke mengangguk, tatapan matanya liar mencari-cari. Oh, bagaimana tidak, sengaja ia datang berlangganan sejak dua bulan lalu hanya untuk duduk di sudut kafe dan memerhatikan. Ia akan memesan secangkir kopi hitam, air mineral, dan sepotong kue yang direkomendasikan pelayan di sini. Kegiatannya selain itu hanyalah melirik diam-diam ke arah dapur, menilik apa sang pemilik restoran yang merangkap juru masak akan keluar ke lantai kafe.

Ah, kerjaannya menumpuk di kantor. Sekretarisnya tiap hari mengomel karena kelakuannya menghabiskan satu jam di kafe Etheria hanya untuk duduk dan menguntit—itu salah satu omelan yang ia dapatkan. Kalau ketahuan kakak lelakinya, jelas ia akan digeret paksa ke kantor dan dipekerjakan sampai dokumennya selesai dalam jam kerja—untungnya sang kakak sedang dinas keluar negeri.

"Boleh saya catat pesanannya?"

Sasuke meletakkan daftar menu yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Ia menoleh. Alamat berkah, Sasuke sejenak terbengong. Juru masak rangkap pemilik kafe berdiri di depannya, dengan seragam putih dan _name tag_ hitam mengilat. Sasuke sudah cukup hafal profil pemilik kafe itu dan tak perlu lagi mengintip-intip nama yang terukir di _name tag_ tersebut _._

"Tuan?"

Terdengar suara lonceng kebahagiaan di daun telinga Sasuke (tentu saja hanya ilusi miliknya seorang), ia mengangguk, terlihat kaku. "Kopi hitam—"

"Oh, pelanggan yang memesan kopi hitam, air mineral, dan kue rekomendasi?" Jemari Hinata menghentikan laju pena untuk menggurat kertas dengan tinta hitam. Hari ini ia harus turut melayani pelanggan karena salah satu stafnya absen dengan alasan sakit.

Suara itu mengalun lembut di telinga Sasuke. Hei, ia tak bisa menahan wajahnya agar tak menunjukkan semburat merah. "Ah, Hyuuga-san, benar?"

"Ah, maaf, aku harus mengambil pesanan karena kekurangan staf."

Sasuke menggeleng kecil, "Tidak mengapa, sungguh menyenangkan dilayani langsung oleh pemilik Etheria."

Hinata tersenyum lebar ketika pelanggannya mengenalinya dengan baik, "Terima kasih—"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Potong Sasuke cepat.

"Ah, terima kasih, Uchiha-san." Tawa Hinata terdengar, pelan dan menyenangkan untuk didengar. Sasuke terlena.

Sasuke melanjutkan pembicaraan, sedikit kecewa Hinata tidak memanggilnya dengan nama depan, "Boleh aku tahu rekomendasi hari ini?"

Hinata membalas, "Hari ini kami menyediakan _fruit cake_ dengan baluran cokelat hitam."

"Baiklah, aku pesan tiga potong. Dua potong untuk _takeout_." Ucap Sasuke, bibirnya ingin menarik senyuman namun egonya masih menahan imej seorang Uchiha. Ah, sial, ia gagal unjuk senyum.

"Baik. Silakan menunggu sebentar." Hinata tersenyum sekali lagi dan beranjak ke meja-meja lain sebelum kembali ke dapur dan berkutat dengan pesanan-pesanan yang ada.

Sasuke sedikit kecewa, Hinata tidak kembali ke mejanya untuk mengantar pesanan tapi tetap saja, Sasuke berbunga-bunga. Seusai jam santainya, Sasuke kembali ke kantor dengan dua potong kue untuk dimakan sendiri di kantor. Jelas sekretarisnya tahu, Sasuke mabuk kepayang, dan ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk kembali mengomelinya. Memangnya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu bisa mendengarkan kata orang lain? Mereka terlalu bahagia dengan dunianya sendiri.

...

..

"Hanabi, berhenti meneleponku. Aku tidak akan kembali." Hinata mengapit telepon genggam dianatar bahu dan telinganya.

Suaranya terdengar meninggi kala adiknya menyinggung hal-hal yang membuatnya kesal. Tangannya sibuk menyaring tepung dengan saringan. Kafe sudah ditutup sejam yang lalu, para staf sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu setelah membersihkan kafe dan dapur. Tersisa Hinata yang masih mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk besok.

'Kakak, kau tahu ayah tidak akan diam saja.' Adiknya membalas tak kalah gusar.

"Oh, ayolah, aku sudah dewasa dan bisa mengurus diri sendiri. Aku sudah menurutinya selama dua puluh tahun. Aku hanya ingin mengerjakan apa yang menjadi cita-citaku, apa aku salah?" sahut Hinata emosi. Tangannya berhenti bekerja, dahinya berkedut tidak senang.

'Kak, aku tahu keinginanmu, tapi tidak dengan ayah. Ah, ay—'

"Hanabi?"

"Hinata! Kembali ke rumah!" Suara bariton berat menggantikan suara adiknya, Hinata geram.

Ponsel dilemparkan ke lantai. Berdebam, kemudian layarnya gelap. Hinata melempar celemeknya ke lantai. Ia melangkah keluar, duduk di tangga depan kafe, mengembuskan napas frustasi. Ia mengerang.

Ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi, selalu saja seperti itu. Mengekang anak-anaknya. Tidak boleh bekerja di bidang seni, tidak ada masa depan, membuat malu keluarga, apa kata orang nanti, kalimat-kalimat ayahnya yang diktator itu bergema di kepalanya. Apa segalanya harus berkutat dengan uang? Hinata berang. Kenapa ia harus menurutinya? Ia bukan boneka, bukan juga hewan peliharaan yang bisa diatur sesuka hati.

Ia suka memasak, melukis, bermain musik, menyanyi. Ia suka melihat orang lain bahagia dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia mengambil kursus memasak di sela-sela jadwal mengerikan yang disusun ayahnya, ia ingin mengejar cita-citanya. Sangat salah kah di mata ayahnya? Ayahnya sudah mendiktenya selama dua puluh tahun. Dua puluh. Semakin parah sejak ibu Hinata meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Menggelikan. Hinata benar-benar tidak paham. Ia menghentakkan kakinya ke anak tangga, gusar.

"Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata masih terlalu gusar sampai tidak mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

Pundak ditepuk. Hinata mendongak, raut wajahnya muram.

"Bukankah cuaca terlalu dingin untuk duduk di luar?"

"Oh ... Uchiha-san ..."

 **...**

 **To Be Continued**

A/N: HAYYY! Ether balik nih, ehey. Ini diikutsertakan untuk event #WordsForU, ketentuan bisa dilihat di grup LFoSH, DnA, atau blog Ether. Ending cerita ini akan dibuat oleh author lain, unik kan? Ikutan hayu gaes, mari bekerja sama dengan author lain dalam membuat satu kesatuan cerita dengan dua gaya menulis berbeda. Kuy, ikutan sebelum deadline starting wave selesai. Sampai jumpa~~~

Salam,

Ether


End file.
